


miss your longshot, try again

by problematiquefave



Series: AUgust 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: After one too many lunches spent pining, James inspires Sirius to approach his crush.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: AUgust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859875
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: AUgust 2020





	miss your longshot, try again

“You’re staring, mate,” James deadpans.

A soft sigh escapes Sirius’ lips, the palm of his hand digging into his cheek as his elbow rests against the laminate top of the refectory table. A figure across the room holds his gaze – _has_ held it since he entered the room, his light brown hair rising above the others who crowded in around him.

Even from a distance, Remus Lupin’s beauty enthralls him.

A hand waves in front of his eyes.

He blinks, tearing his gaze away to frown at James. “What?”

James sets his fork down, leaning back in his chair. “It’s kind of pathetic, y’know.”

“No more pathetic than your crush on Evans,” he spits out.

“Yeah,” James says with a nod. “That’s kind of the whole point of how I went from having an unrequited crush to dating her. I realized I was a wanker – I was only in love with the idea of her that I’d built up in my head and had completely disrespected who she actually was. When I treated her as a human being rather than a fantasy, we actually started to get close. But what do I know?” He snorts. “It’s not like I’m trying to save you from my own mistakes.”

James picks up his fork again, spearing a steamed brussels sprout on the end. Sirius’ nose twitches with disgust; he turns away, searching Remus out again. Food in hand, he’s collecting his utensils before inevitably looking for a place to sit. An urge to call him over rises up inside of him but his tongue is paralyzed.

They don’t know each other, not really. They live across the hall from each other but that’s it; next year, they won’t even have that. It’s sheer luck they’re this close now – the one upside to his plans of getting an off-campus flat with James and Peter falling through before fall term started. But they aren’t nearly close enough for Sirius to call him over like an old friend.

He watches as Remus picks up his tray and takes a table on the other side of the room. He sits with Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon, and another girl he doesn’t know. Maybe he could get Marlene to set them up. Then again, how many times has he wondered the same thing without following through?

“Padfoot, _seriously_.”

“What do you want me to do?” he snaps. “I don’t know him! It’s not like I can pop over and ask him for a splash of milk for my tea.”

James shakes his head. “I don’t know, but you need to do something.”

“If you want me to do something, give me a suggestion. I mean”—he snorts—“you’re the one who’s pulled this off successfully.”

“Find a way to talk to him. Ask if he smells a gas leak or pretend to trip in front of him. I don’t care”—he punctuates his point with a jab of his fork—“but I’m exhausted.” Under his breath, he mutters, “I don’t know how you put up with me for seven years.”

“With a patience that should get me sainted,” he says, although the wheels in his mind are already spinning with James’ suggestions.

As much as James might joke that he does, he doesn’t have Remus’ entire schedule memorized. He’s crushing hard, yeah, and he wouldn’t be if they didn’t live in such close proximity, but he knows the line between desperate and creepy.

He does know that Remus tends to get back sometime in the early evening. Sirius rushes back to their hall after his last class, dumping all but one of his textbooks, a highlighter, and his phone. He takes the stairs two at a time to the entrance closest to their rooms. There are ledges by the entry stairs that students like to hangout on – either to chat or to study. They’re empty when he arrives, likely due to the nip in the air. With as quick as his pulse is, he can’t feel the cold.

There’s no guarantee this will work. He might not come back for hours, he might use a different door, he might not be alone. But if it does work, he hopes it’ll be memorable.

He tries to study as he waits. He highlights lines that strike him as important and types notes into his phone. While the attempt is in good faith, his eyes dart up every few lines to search for Remus. Students come and go – none of them are him.

A few minutes past four, Sirius finally spots him. With a tweed bookbag slung over his shoulder and a scarf wrapped around his neck, he looks a little like a swot – but much too dreamy to actually be one. He bites his lip to hide his excited grin.

“Oh, hey Remus!” Sirius calls when he draws close enough.

Green eyes snap to meet his, one of his delicate eyebrows arching questioningly. “Evening, Sirius.”

“Y’know, I saw you in the refectory today,” he says, closing his textbook. “I didn’t know you knew Marlene.” He inches closer to the edge of the concrete. “We’re old friends.”

Remus nods. “I went to secondary school with her girlfriend.”

“That’s so coo—”

When he hops off, he only means to stumble a little. Scratch up his palms and nothing more – laugh about being a klutz, seem cute and relatable to Remus. Instead, his foot catches on one of the stairs and twists. He lands with a heavy thud and sickening crack.

He half-gasps, half-yelps as pain shoots up from ankle. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, screwing up his face to fight back tears. Remus drops his bag, falling to his knees beside Sirius.

“You okay?” he asks.

Sirius shakes his head, not trusting his mouth.

“Let me take a look. I’m pre-med.”

He nods as bony fingers reach for his ankle. Even the lightest touch has him sucking in a sharp breath and gritting his teeth. Remus’ brow creases with concern. The pain is like thousands of needles stabbing his ankle.

“I think it’s a break,” he says. “We need to get you to A&E. C’mon, and don’t put weight on it.”

Remus slides an arm under his shoulder, helping him to the steps he’d just fallen off of. He goes back for his bag, producing his phone from one of its pockets. Sirius leans against the railing as he dials emergency services and tells them what he needs.

He hangs up the call with a tap, saying to Sirius, “They should be here in a few minutes.”

“Thanks,” he murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut. Softly, he adds, “That wasn’t how that was supposed to go.”

Remus’ tone is amused. “How was it supposed to go?”

“Like a movie, I guess.” His eyes flutter open. “I was trying to find a way to talk to you.”

Remus lips part for an incredulous scoff. “You didn’t think to just knock on my door? Say hi in the hallway?”

“Well, that’s not cute.”

“Neither is a broken bone,” he points out.

Sirius’ lips twitch as he gives a half-hearted shrug. “It got your attention though.”

“Anyone ever told you that not all attention is good attention?”

“Maybe.”

His response draws a small, wry chuckle from Remus. He steps forward, sinking next to him on the stair. “I’m guessing you didn’t listen,” he says. “Look, I’ll stay here until the paramedics arrive. Then, once you’re out of the hospital, you can try this again.”

“What do you suggest for next time?”

“Knock on my door?” he offers. “I’ve got a hot plate to make a fresh cup of tea. Deal?”

Sirius holds out his hand for a shake. “Deal.”

Despite rolling his eyes, Remus takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> originally day 6 was supposed to be a hospital au but i struggled too hard with that one and came up with this instead.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [my tumblr.](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
